my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007
This sound effect can be found on The Premiere Edition Volume 9, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is the same sound effect as Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 from The Premiere Edition Volume 1. Alan Howarth first selected and used this sound in the film "Sleepwalkers (1992)." Sound Effect Description Cats Fighting, Loud Screams And Growls. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Similar Variations * Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 * Sound Ideas, ANIMAL CAT - SEVERAL GROWLS, SPITS, INHALES, HISSES & SWIPES, FIGHT SCREECHES Used In TV Shows *Arthur (Heard in "Pet Peeved", "DW's Furry Freakout" and "To Eat or Not to Eat".) *Barney & Friends *Bear in the Big Blue House (4th yowl heard once in "Welcome to Woodland Valley: Part 2" during the song "Woodland Valley Cha-Cha".) *The Berenstain Bears (Heard in "Lend a Helping Hand", "The Big Election" and "Go to the Movies".) *Between the Lions *Big Time Rush *CatDog (All the yowls, except the 1st one, were heard once altogether in "Dog Gone", when the Greasers were chasing Cat around, hense him making these yowls.) *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *George Shrinks (Used for Sparkle Tangerine when she yowls and screeches.) *Kim Possible (4th yowl heard once in "Car Trouble".) *Law & Order (3rd yowl (in reverse) and 6th yowl (normal in a high pitch and in reverse in a normal pitch) only heard in "Animal Instinct" and also the 1st, 2nd, 4th, and 5th yowls were heard in the last 7 seasons.) *Liberty's Kids (4th yowl heard once in "Common Sense".) *The Loud House (Used for Cliff the cat when he yowls and screeches.) *The Magic School Bus *Mickey Mouse *Milo Murphy's Law (First heard in "Rooting for the Enemy".) *Nick Arcade (Only heard in season 2 in the Face-off game "Post-Haste".) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons *The Penguins of Madagascar *Phineas and Ferb *Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard in "Pinky and the Big Rainy Day".) *Regular Show (6th yowl heard once in "Terror Tales of the Park" when Mordecai got startled by the wizard's cat.) *Robot Chicken (4th yowl heard once in "Bob the Union Scab" and 5th yowl heard once in a segment about cat videos.) *Rugrats *Samurai Jack *Sesame Street (3rd yowl heard once in a Professor Grover segment about trees.) *Sonny With a Chance (Heard in "Sketchy Beginnings", "Tales From the Prop House" and "The Problem With Pauly".) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Tales from the Crypt (Heard once in "The Third Pig".) *Tayo The Little Bus (Heard four times in "Lani's Misunderstanding".) *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom and Jerry Show *Tom and Jerry Tales (All the yowls were heard altogether in "City Dump Chumps".) *Trulli Tales (3rd yowl heard twice in "Coppercat".) *VeggieTales *What a Cartoon *Wings (1990 TV Series) TV Specials *Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales (2002) *The Happy Elf (2005) *Toy Story of Terror! (2013) (2 of the yowls, including the 2nd or 4th one, is heard from the cat in the opening horror movie. Also heard on the DVD Menu.) Movies *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) (Briefly heard while the Chipmunks and the Chipettes fight over one mango.) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Grinch (2018) *Mouse Hunt (1997) (Used for Catzilla) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) (Heard along with other cat sound effects from a group of black lucky cats.) *Shrek 2 (2004) *Sleepwalkers (1992) Shorts *Carrotblanca (1995) (Short) (Used for Penelope Pussycat) *Day & Night (2010) *Disney Cartoons (Heard once in "How to Hook Up Your Home Theater".) *The Late Batsby (6th yowl; sped up) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) (Low growl, 3rd, 5th, and 6th yowls) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) Anime *ANISAVA *Azumanga Daioh (Only used once in episode 24. Only the 6th yowl is used.) *Clannad (Only used once in episode 3. Only the 1st yowl is used.) *Digimon Adventure 01 (Used in both the Japanese and English versions; in the English version, it's used in the episode, "The Gateway To Home".) *Hamtaro *Magical DoReMi *Magical Girl Site (The 1st yowl is heard in a high pitch in Episode 1.) *The Secret World of Arrietty *Sonic X *Watamote (3rd yowl) *Yuru Yuri♪♪ (1st & 2nd yowls; reverberant) Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Cats Fighting Loud Sc PE917007/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge Category:Pages with broken file links